


Hello Heartache

by destroyaUnicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyaUnicorn/pseuds/destroyaUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, Tavros and his brother had to move to a new city. Once there, they discover that there's more to their past than they can imagine.</p><p>(btw I suck at summaries. sorry ç_ç)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! Hope you like it! And gimme suggestion too! <3  
> And I'm very bad at English, so you can help me okay?  
> <3

It wouldn't take too long; soon, Tavros, a mowhawk young boy would be arriving in his new home. His older brother, Rufioh, was driving a Chevrolet Malibu '97 - an old and rust-red heritage car, that was shot by years of use - toward West Hills, a town of just over 2,500 people in North Carolina.

"And then, Tav? What do you expect from West Hills?" asked his brother.

"Uh... I... I think it will be good, you know...?" Tavros said, with his shy and innocent way.

"Hahahah, it'll be!" Whatever confident Rufioh was, there was a little point of insecurity and fear in those words. Moving to another city, fleeing from the past and memories... Everything seems too much... Maybe Rufioh could endure and overcome, but Tavros... He was only 12 when everything happened, and despite denying it, he had never forgotten.

"Uh... Bigbro...", the small murmmured.

"What's up, Tav?" Is something bothering you?"

"Uh... It's only..." Tavros didn't complet. He just stood there looking at brother's face, expecting something.

"Look... I know it can be hard overcoming everything, I know it's really hard... But just try to be strong, 'kay lil' bro?"

"I, uh, can't... I can't take it anymore, bigbro..."

"Tavros! Just TRY to be STRONG at least ONCE you your fuckin LIFE!"

"BUT I NEED TO PEE!"

Rufioh looked at your young brother and laughted loud, a little big ashamed. He stopped the card in the nearest Lunch Spot. They still were in the highway, but only 15 miles far from a new beginning.

* * *

**> Be Rufioh**  

The building was small, but enough to us both. 2 rooms, kitchen and living room, 1 bathroom and a small yard. A new home. A new family.

Tavros liked the yard. It has a small garden with some white roses. He smelled them, and played with some butterflies. Despite being 16, he still acts like a 12 years old kid. It's not bad at all... I like his innocence, but he could grow up a little bit.

We took the whole day to put our things out of the boxes, and arrange them. The clock ticked 5 p.m. when the doorbell ringed twice. It was a small boy anda taller girl. The boy looked moody, and the girl was very sorrident.

"Hi! I'm Dolorosa andthis little boy here is Karkat!", she said. "You are our new neighbors right?"

"Uh, Hi! Yes, we are. My name is Rufioh and I'm living with my younger brother, Tavros." I turn back and called for him. "Tavros, come here to meet our neighbors!"

Tavros walked, afraid e shy. "Uh... Hi..."

"Hi faggy." The small boy said. "Dolorosa, I want to go home."

"Calm down, Kark!", she said to Karkat. "Hey, Rufioh, hmm... Would you like to hang out? It'll be good to know more people! And this shy boy could be a little more sociable, don't you think?"

I appreciated and undertood her intention, but I was a little bit offended with that invite. I don't know why, maybe I just want to stay home for a while...

"We can think about. We still have a lot of box to pack up and things..."

"Hum... Okay...", she sounded a bit disappointed. "Tomorrow night, my friends and I are going to Alternian Carnival, a local festival. Show up you both! Bye!" She huged me and Tavros, and Karkat just waved without motivation.

"Uhh... They... They are cool..."

"Tav, do you wanna go?"

"To the carnival?"

"Yup"

"Maybe... If you want to..."

"Ok lil' bro. Now go eat something, it's almost your bed time."

"But bigbro..."

"Just, go! Maybe I'll let you watch a movie with me, bot only if you eat all your vegetables."

"But... I... I don't like vegetables..."

"So, no movies for you."

"You so mean, bro!"

I laughed at hiss sad face. He went to the kitchen, and ate all the salad, and I put Peter Pan for us to watch, but in the middle of the movie, he was already sleeping.

* * *

**> Be Tavros**

I ate all the salad. It wasn't bad at all, Rufioh is very good at the kitchen. We watched Peter Pan, my favorite movie ever. But I slept in the middle of the movie. I woke up in my bed. Sometimes I feel bad because I'm very childish. I'm 16, and... I dunno.

My first day at new school has come and I was afraid! The school is big and have a lot of students. I went to the school's office to get my class schedule. My first class is Math in C301.

I went there an sat in a empty chair. The teacher and other students arrived and the class began.

"So, we have a new classmate here! Tavros, can you come here and and introduce yourself to the class?"

"Uuh... Okay..." I got up and went there. "Uh... I-I'm Tavros Ni-Nitram. And... I'm 16, and I like playing ro-role plays and... Ouch!" A paper ball hit my head.

"Nice mowhawk, faggy!"

That voice... Karkat?

"Ok ok, you all should stop. Thank you, Tavros. You can go back now."

I sat down again, and tried to pay attention in the class. I suck at Math. The day passed fast, and the last class was English. The teacher was i little old and asked us to read 'Romeo & Juliet'.

"Hey, Tavbro..."

"Hum... What?" I turned back, and saw a face-painted tall boy calling me. "And... Tavbro...?"

"Name's Gamzee Makra, motherfucker! Nice to meet you."

"Uhh... N-Nice to meet you too... I guess..."

"You are so shy and... Smells good. Do you wanna a motherfuckin hang out with me at the motherfucking Carnival tonight?"

I was scared but I liked him. Despire it's clown-thing way, he was funny and cool.

"Uhh... Maybe... I have to ask... I have to ask my brother."

"It's okay, Tavbro."

The bells rang, and everybody went away. I picked up my things, but let everything fall.

"Shit... I am so clumsy... I'm so useless..." Those thoughts started coming back... That will of disappearing, of dying...

"Hey, Tavbro! Let me give you a motherfuckin help!" Gamzee showed up from the nothing and helped me to arrange my things.

"Thanks, Gamz..."

"Nope, bro! You are my bro, right? Bros help bros!"

"Yes... I guess..."

We went home together, and I found out he lives 2 houses far from me.

"So, bye gamz! See ya tonight!"

"So... Are you going to Carnival... With me? This is so motherfuckin awesome!"

I smiled at him, and entered home. I looked at the windows and he was goind home jumping in joy. _Tonight will be great!_ , I thought.


End file.
